Enfermera de Guerra, Prólogo
by perlatorijano
Summary: ¿Cuáles fueron las razones para que Candy decidiera ser Enfermera de Guerra? Un amor perdido, uno nuevo, uno insistente, uno irracional, uno incondicional. Alejada de todos la que la aman, podrán las situaciones de su vida colocarla en el momento y en el destino de la persona correcta... averígualo!
1. Chapter 1

**Enfermera de guerra**

**Prólogo**

Una obligación se había convertido en un asunto sin importancia, la lejanía de un amor en desinterés, la poca privacidad en un ahogo constante, el amor desmedido en apatía y el desconsuelo en confusión. Su verdadera profesión no era ser una dama digna representante de su familia, sino ser útil y ayudar a personas que en realidad la necesitaban, fue por ello que decidió ser…Enfermera de Guerra.

Continuará…

¡Hola chicas! Con esta historia participo en Guerra Florida 2013, la historia que aquí les traigo es nueva, espero que me acompañen a leerla hasta el fin.

¡Espero que la disfruten!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde la presentación de Albert como el Tio Abuelo William, todos como integrantes de la familia Andley decidió su camino, sobretodo Candy, que pese a la tía abuela, le pidió a Albert que la dejara continuar con su carrera, la antes dulce e inocente chiquilla, ahora era una bella, curvilínea y maravillosa mujer.

Alrededor de los dos años que habían transcurrido, no era extraño que desapareciera por algunas horas de la mansión para pensar, pero un día de tantos, los habitantes de la mansión se preocuparon al ver que no había vuelto; ya era medianoche y no llegaba, por lo que la familia estaba alerta al portal de las rosas para que en cuanto apareciera, retarla por no avisar a dónde se dirigía después del trabajo aunque eso nunca sucedió.

Al notar esto, Albert, Annie, George y Archie se lanzaron a buscarla en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió; Archie estaba furibundo, daba vueltas en el portal de piedra donde conoció a Candy, la había buscado en todos los portales, en el tercer piso de la mansión, en el bosque y nada.

¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme? Fui muy estúpido, me tenías encantado, pero ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué pasó? Estaba Elisa, pero no cerca, nadie estaba hablando en secreto, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿A dónde te fuiste? No puedo darme por vencido, no puedo hacerlo, tengo que seguir, debo analizar lo que pasó: estabas con la Tía abuela, después con Patty, después recibiste una llamada, te pusiste nerviosa, tomaste una copa, pretextaste jaqueca y después ya no te vimos más, hasta que escuché un ruido en el jardín, donde Puppet se cayó del árbol, eso es normal. ¿Qué pudieron haberte dicho en la llamada? Eso es, George, ¿de dónde le llamaron? Dime el nombre del lugar – le exigió saber.

Le llamaron desde Nueva York, el hospital le llamó con extrema urgencia – respondió rápidamente sin preguntar a quién se refería.

¡El hospital…! - susurró.

Sí, ¿sucede algo? ¿La ha encontrado joven Archie? – cuestionó el castaño rápidamente.

No George, debemos darnos prisa, ve al hospital y pregunta por ella, quizás allá sepan algo – le pidió a modo de súplica.

Si Archie, iré de inmediato – respondió el castaño.

¡Te encontraremos! – resolvió el chico y salió rumbo al hospital para alcanzar a George.

Horas después, George no había conseguido alguna respuesta en cuanto a donde se dirigía Candy, así que al darse la vuelta para irse del hospital una enfermera lo detuvo.

¡Hola! ¿Por que busca a Candy? – cuestionó una enfermera que había escuchado todo.

Soy George Johnson, Candy es mi amiga y su familia la espera desde ayer – informó el castaño preocupado.

¡Ah Candy… tan boba! Creo que debería ir al puerto de Nueva York si es que aún quiere alcanzarla. sugirió la chica dándole una palmada en el hombro.

El puerto, ¿qué hace en Nueva York? – cuestionó el hombre a la enfermera.

Sólo le puedo decir eso, lo siento, ahora si me disculpa debo hacer mi ronda – comentó ella entusiasta.

Gracias, ¿qué puede estar haciendo en Nueva York? – se preguntaba George mientras caminada a la salida del hospital.

¡George! – lo llamó Archie.

Joven Archie, no pude obtener información, solo una compañera de Candy me dijo que fuéramos al puerto en Nueva York – le informó tácitamente.

A Nueva York, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? – reclama al castaño claro.

No lo sé joven Archie, pero creo que deberíamos dirigirnos hacia allá, quizás aún podamos alcanzarla – sugiere George al ver el rostro impávido de Archie.

Bueno, vamos con Albert, debemos darnos prisa – lo apuró y subiendo al auto se encaminaron hacia la mansión.

Por supuesto – Archie lo siguió hacia el auto.

Más tarde en la Mansión de Chicago, Archie y George llegaban hasta la biblioteca donde con el último aliento le avisaron a Albert de lo acontecido.

Albert, Albert deprisa, Dorothy aprisa prepara equipaje para todos, ayuda a Annie – Archie daba indicaciones.

¿Qué pasa Archie? – preguntó Albert al ver a su sobrino tan acelerado.

¡Es Candy, se ha ido a Nueva York! – le gritó dejando a todos desconcertados.

Continuará…

Hola chicas, que les pareció el primer capítulo. Espero que muy bien y ¡felicítenme!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

Es Candy, ¡se ha ido a Nueva York! – le gritó dejando a todos desconcertados.

Y ¿qué está haciendo allá? ¿Cómo lo supieron? – urgió el rubio.

En el hospital, no debemos perder tiempo – los apuró Archie, más que angustiado.

¿Iremos todos? – refirió Annie.

Si te quieres quedar, adelante, yo iré por ella Annie – respondió Archie sin importarle sus sentimientos y mucho menos el rostro de sublime decepción que debe haber tenido.

De acuerdo, George compra los pasajes en lo que nosotros llegamos, espéranos en la estación y por favor, la tía abuela no debe enterarse – ordenó Albert inmediatamente.

Claro, los espero allá, mi equipaje está siempre listo, Dorothy lo puedes colocar en el auto, por favor – le solicitó a la amable mucama.

Por supuesto, George – respondió ella amablemente.

¿Tenemos todo? – pregunta Albert después de un par de horas.

Sí Albert todo – responde Archie.

Entonces vámonos, espero que no sea demasiado tarde – salen todos por la puerta principal.

Cuando llegaron a la estación George ya tenía comprados los pasajes, les ayudó con el equipaje, los registró y todos los Andrew que de alguna manera la amaban se subieron a un compartimiento exclusivo, Albert miraba por la ventana el ir y venir de pasajeros; Archie por su parte miraba hacia el mismo punto que Albert, sólo que en realidad no observaba nada, Annie estaba distraída con un par de hilos que se salían de su abrigo y mientras lo hacía recordaba la última vez que la había visitado.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

¡Candy, qué linda estás! ¿Sucede algo? ¿No has dormido en estos días? – Annie la observa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

He tenido guardias seguidas Annie, sólo es eso – trata de disimular la rubia, mirando hacia la nada.

Pues no te creo Candy, hace dos semanas tuviste fiestas con la tía abuela y no te veías así – reclama la morena mientras Candy rueda los ojos.

Sabes, en ocasiones siento que esta vida que tengo ahora no me lleva a nada, a veces no me siento tan feliz y el Hogar de Ponny ya no me sirve como aliciente – explica la rubia un tanto cansada.

Candy, no te veo bien – suena preocupada la morena, pero Candy sólo esconde el rostro entre sus manos.

Quiero estar en otro lado donde sea útil, ¡oh Annie ésta vida me está matando! – le cuenta a la morena mientras se agarra de sus rodillas, haciendo que se hincara para abrazarla.

Calma Candy, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te está haciendo infeliz? ¿Es acaso que no puedes olvidar a Terry? – Annie sugiere.

Terry…ojalá y fuera eso, no, no es él. Es… amo a otra persona Annie – esto lo contaba en su mente. No me mires así y no te preocupes, él me mira como lo que no soy – menciona triste, observando a su amiga, observando el rostro de ella, que no puede borrar esa expresión de incredulidad.

Dime Candy, ¿quién es? – se mira en el reflejo de sus ojos la preocupación, teme que sea Archie, que por fin ella se haya dado la oportunidad de verle con otros ojos.

No tiene caso hablar de ello – resuelve de inmediato.

¡Dímelo Candy! ¿Por qué no me lo dices? – le insiste casi con un grito comenzando a temblar.

Porque me lastima Annie, por favor ayúdame…a veces me nace una necesidad de ser como era antes. Quisiera estar en Europa ayudando a las personas a lidiar con el dolor, no aquí asistiendo a fiesta y reuniones, ¡no soy una dama abnegada como tú Annie! – responde ella, haciendo una suposición.

Pero ¿qué estás diciendo Candy? No irás a Europa, Albert no lo permitirá – la reprende, cómo cambió de situación tan rápidamente, no puede creerlo, Candy está desesperada, ¿cuándo sucedió eso?

Tienes razón Annie, Albert no me lo permitiría, pero ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera – contestó de la misma manera, riéndose.

Candy entra en razón, ¿podrías morir? – le advirtió su futuro.

Jajajaja Annie, mi querida y delicada Annie, no ves que me estoy muriendo en vida. ¿De que me sirve estar rodeada de lujos? Si siento que ya no soy feliz – le contó la rubia sin poder creer que su hermana y mejor amiga todavía vivía en una jaula de oro.

Candy, Candy no digas eso, estás muy cansada, ven vamos a la cama, duerme un poco y te cuidaré, no pienses esas cosas, te ayudaré – le aconseja tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola para luego abrazarla.

Sí Annie, vamos – Candy vuelve al estado tranquilo que tenía cuando Annie aún no llegaba.

_**Fin del flash back**_

¡Qué ciega estuve Candy, sabía que no eras feliz pues tu espíritu libre es difícil de encerrar en una mansión. Ahora sé de lo que hablabas, tu corazón estaba roto y yo, yo…no supe comprenderte. ¿Por qué no te comprendí Candy…? ¡Nunca fui como tú! ¿Qué debí decirte? No lo sé, te extraño tanto…

Continuará…

Otro chicas, ¡saludos! Y no se coman las uñas, esta historia no trata de Candy… precisamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

George miraba los rostros de todos, cada uno con culpa y él, tenía las suyas propias, recordaba cuando la miraba en los jardines, llorando por los rincones, esperando a Albert cuando llegaba de cerrar un negocio y el pretextaba cansancio y después al sentirse tan sola, visitaba a Puppet en el árbol del bosque.

En ocasiones todo parecía normal, la tristeza que le invadió un día antes de que se fuese, ya que Candy le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella, abrazándole tiernamente, tanto que en ese único abrazo le transmitió parte de su tristeza, su desesperación y la profunda confusión que había en su corazón, sensaciones que había sentido desde ese momento y que hasta ahora que recapitulaba dentro de aquel lujoso compartimento atinaba a reflexionar, haciendo que su corazón se desgarrase por dentro, al tan sólo pensar y concluir que Candy se despidió de él, se sintió afortunado ya que al parecer de nadie lo hizo.

Temía que lo que estaba pensando fuese cierto, luchaba contra la lógica y lo que sus sentimientos le decían, que quizás…probablemente, la señorita Candy se había enlistado…pero no tendría por qué hacerlo, a menos que todas esas situaciones la hicieran reconsiderar si en verdad era completa y totalmente feliz.

Así transcurrió la mayoría del viaje que duraba una semana, las comidas eran silenciosas, casi nadie hablaba por estas expiando culpas personales. Los días pasaban y la espera de cada uno de ellos era lo bastante larga, unos con culpa y otros con anhelo y la cabeza principal conjeturando lo que haría si no la encontraba, era capaz de ir por ella a Europa sin importarle su familia, su puesto, lo que le dijera su tía. Ella que a últimas fechas creía que estaba sofocando tanto a Candy como alguna vez lo hiciera con él. Albert tenía que tolerarlo, era por demás complicado por todo lo que significaba para la tía el hecho de guardar las apariencias y obligaciones del clan, quizás pensaba que Candy lo transmitía cuando cuidaba el esmero en su apariencia personal sin detenerse a pensar que sólo era una máscara en la cual la tía la obligaba a verse de esa manera, él por su parte, la veía bellísima antes de cada baile, parada en la puerta de la mansión, ataviada con un lindo vestido desbordando belleza y cada día crecía un amor que se podía respirar en la atmósfera, al menos entre ellos. Para él, era un orgullo llevarla de su brazo, para Candy una aburrida fiesta, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el jardín tocando flores y oliendo los árboles y adoraba la naturaleza y eso el rubio también le extrañaba.

Era increíble, Albert por fin se había dado cuenta lo que había debajo de la partida de Candy, ¿cómo no podía verlo? Era tan fácil hacerlo y simplemente no pudo reconocerlo, eso hizo que soltara una carcajada sorprendiendo a todos.

Jajajaja diablos Candy, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes…? – comentó demasiado alto.

¿Sucede algo Albert? – pregunta Archie confundido.

No, sólo recordé algo, George, podemos platicar a solas debo darte unas indicaciones – Albert le pidió que saliera junto con él.

Sí señor, lo conduzco – le dio el pase.

¿Qué le pasa a Albert? – cuestionó Annie preocupada.

No lo sé, pero ha de haber sido importante – comenta Archie sin pensarlo.

Sí, supongo – comentó ella sin entender a lo que se refería.

Dímelo George, se despidió de ti ¿verdad? – pregunta Albert un poco contrariado.

…sí, supongo que lo hizo, a su forma – responde el castaño sonriente, recordando que hasta hace unos días había caído en cuenta de ello.

Sé que lo hizo, sólo tú le prestabas atención cuando yo no lo hacía, cuando todos la ignorábamos – le reprochó el rubio.

Sí, una noche antes, pero no sabía que se estaba despidiendo, se veía confundida hasta deprimida diría yo – confesó George.

Sí lo estaba, asumí que si las fiestas para mí son un compromiso para ella era algo agradable o pasable, pero no soportaba la atención, fue demasiado, ¡oh qué ciego fui George! – le comentó tomándose la cabeza entre la manos.

Albert, la señorita Candy se la pasaba en el jardín de cada una de las incansables reuniones a las que asistían, a esas reuniones solo iba por ti – le aclaró George señalándole con el dedo índice. Perdón - lo retiró cuando observó las muecas de desagrado de su rubio amigo.

Sí ahora lo sé, pero ni las visitas al hogar le compusieron el ánimo por lo que veo – susurró George sentándose en la silla que tenía enfrente.

No, tampoco y la última vez que fui por ella, la señorita Ponny platicó conmigo, estaba preocupada por nuestra Candy, había noches que no dormía y se la pasaba todo el tiempo en el padre árbol pensando, tomando decisiones, huyendo de los que la queremos, de los que disfrutamos de sus risas y alegrías; pero ahora ya no había nada que la hiciera reír, ya no había que contar y de qué disfrutar. Una vez más fue a buscar otra meta y yo…no me di cuenta de ello, en realidad fui tan ciego – contó Albert con desespero.

Lo fuimos todos, creo que la presionamos demasiado Albert – concluyó George que también se dejó caer en el sillón de la antesala.

Lo hicimos sin darnos cuenta en realidad, quizás la encontremos a tiempo – resolvió el rubio magnate.

Lo haremos Albert y la traeremos con nosotros, debimos comprenderla – le prometió el castaño dándole unas palmadas de consuelo en el brazo.

Toc, toc

¿Sucede algo Archie? – preguntó Albert mirándolo cuando se asomaba a la puerta.

Lo mismo me pregunto – rebatió el al ver el mutismo de ambos hombres.

Nada, solo le encargaba un asunto a George – susurró Albert quedándose quieto.

Sobre Candy – concluyó y quiso saber Archie.

No recuerdas que soy el patriarca Andley, hay cosas que no puedo dejar de lado – informó receloso, además de que fuera una excusa perfecta, no quería revelar lo que había descubierto.

De acuerdo – remitió el en son de respuesta.

Bueno chicos es hora de retirarme a descansar, no he dormido bien los últimos días – mencionó Albert.

Por supuesto, pasa Albert y descansa lo más que puedas – recomendó George mirando la reacción de Archie.

Cuando Albert llegó a su camarote, se desvistió y se puso el pijama, tan sólo el pantalón, dejando su torso desnudo, se acostó y arropó rápidamente. Mientras observaba la luna que le acompañaba en el trayecto, lo único que veía era un paisaje verde al lado de los vagones del tren y recordaba los momentos que pasó con Candy como cuando se conocieron. Albert estaba emocionado, pronto la vería y le diría tantas cosas, como que la amaba, aparte de extrañarla, pero más que nada que respiraba porque la había conocido a ella, desde pequeña, que nunca pudo olvidarla y que fue un maldito celoso cuando se enteró de que Anthony y ella se querían, lo mismo cuando Terry llegó a su vida, tenía que ser cauteloso porque Terry no se diese cuenta de su amor por ella, que por eso se fue de viaje a África y que gracias a ella o a su maldita suerte, no pudo tocar a otra mujer que no fuera Candy porque siempre la veía en otros rostros, porque sólo el pensarla le hacía sufrir tanto, que quitaba de su pensamiento el saber si Terry ya la había besado o acariciado. Que las noches en vela, eran porque no podía concebirla amada y entregada a ese duquesito que por si él fuera le quitaría la sonrisa de haberla conquistado del rostro si pudiera, sin embargo, anhelaba cada centímetro de su piel como si fuera lo último que deseara en su vida.

Realmente no entendía qué le pasaba, se negaba a creer que Candy amase a su amigo a pesar de sí mismo, eran tantos sentimientos los que Albert tenía guardados, tanto que estaba arrepentido, de lo que representaba para él que Candy se fuera a cualquier lado sin que lo supiera. Tantas veces había soñado con visitarla en su habitación y hacerla suya por el sólo hecho de tenerla para sí, pero debía de respetarla a pesar de los años y del tiempo, de su cercanía, del aroma a rosas que desprendía su piel, de sus arrebatos y caídas; pero cómo debía hacerlo, la amaba más de lo que él suponía y recién lo había aceptado cuando un día Candy salió del brazo de un médico muy joven y apuesto, según sus compañeras del hospital, él se había sentido herido en esa ocasión y se fue al bosque que envolvía la mansión de Chicago, cuando llegó, le tomó por sorpresa encontrar al susodicho médico en la sala de té.

¡Buenas tardes! ¿Espera a alguien? – preguntó Albert un poco curioso.

Sí, de hecho espero al señor Andley – refirió el médico.

Yo soy William Andley, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? - cuestionó al ver que no soltaba prenda.

Por supuesto, soy Mickel, amigo de Candy – refirió el joven medico

De acuerdo, si quiere hablar con ella… - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca cuando fue interrumpido.

Hablé con ella todo el camino hacia aquí, realmente estoy preocupado, no pude sacarle nada que no supiera ya, ¿sabe lo que le sucede a ella? – preguntó Mickel.

¿Le sucede algo? – cuestionó el rubio sin distinguir a que se refería el médico.

Eso mismo pensaba, nadie sabe nada, espero que cuando se dé cuenta señor Andley no sea demasiado tarde, con su permiso, debo retirarme – se retira dejándolo intrigado y profundamente celoso.

Espere ¿qué quiere decir? – pregunta Albert un poco alterado.

Platique con Candy, espero que a usted si le diga algo – recomienda Mickel enfilándose a la salida de la mansión.

No le entiendo – confiesa Albert confundido.

Sabe señor Andley, ciertos tipos de ceguera son en ocasiones no importantes, pero la ceguera humana es un virus letal. Buenas noches – se da la vuelta, saliendo profundamente enojado.

Buenas noches… Mickel – se despide apenas en un susurro, quedándose confundido y celoso de qué le pudo haber contado a Mickel que no lo hiciera con él.

Candy, por qué siempre te importó más otras personas que yo que te amo tanto, no me di cuenta que estabas mal, que estúpido fui y ahora sólo me queda decir… _me perdonas mi amor_, no me di cuenta de que esta vida rodeada de lujos fuera demasiado para ti, siento que haya sido de esa forma, que mejor alguien externo a quien no frecuentabas mucho se haya dado cuenta de ello. Y ahora te tengo tan lejos y sé de alguna manera que lo estarás por mucho tiempo, pero no me importara nada, ni mi papel en la familia para luchar por ti, por tu amor en contra de todo el mundo como en estos momentos lo estoy de mi mismo.

Continuará…

Hola chicas otro capítulo nuevo, yuhuuuuuu, bueno por aquellas que no están enteradas, la razón de que me he demorado con las actualizaciones de Un amor que no entiende de pasiones fue sencillamente porque sufri de una lesión en la espalda y me recomendaron reposo, pero al parecer mi madre se lo tomó muy en serio porque no me deja sentarme a escribir y como sabe que soy media necia pues me ha quitado la computadora y he dormido como vil pollo.

Así que chicas, estos capítulos los tengo que hacer cortos para que pueda avanzar en la otra novela, si no cuando la acabo.

Por su comprensión gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

Ya era mediodía cuando el tren arribó a Nueva York, George había descendido del tren hacia unos minutos en lo que los demás acomodaban algunos utensilios en los bolsos de viaje, Albert fue el primero que bajo del tren, seguido por Annie y Archie. Tomaron un carruaje con destino directo al puerto.

Una hora mas tarde, en la lejanía observaron la silueta de un enorme barco, Archie reconoció la figura de un hombre que acostumbraba a disfrazarse para no ser reconocido, pero que el lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Corrió hasta él y lo tomó de las solapas.

¿Dónde está? Terry ¿dónde está ella? ¿La viste? – preguntó Archie con urgencia.

¿A quién se supone que vi? – cuestionó Terry malhumorado.

¡Terry! – lo llamó Albert.

Albert ¿qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Esperan a alguien? – volteó hacia el mar.

¿Dónde está Candy? – urgió el rubio a su amigo.

Joven William por aquí – lo llamó George que había encontrado a un agente de aduana con la lista de pasajeros.

George, ¿ya la encontraste? – preguntó sorprendido Albert.

¿Buscan a Candy? Hace rato que se fue, a decir verdad era un barco pequeño – comunicó Terry haciendo que los demás agudizaran la vista, sin realmente ver nada.

¿La viste? ¿Iba sola? ¡Di algo Grandchester! – le exigió Archie.

Pues no, viajaba con varias personas – soltó Terry despreocupado.

Mientras George y Albert estaban con el personal de la naviera.

Sí señor, ¿a quién busca? – le preguntó el agente de aduana ansioso.

A la señorita Candice Andley – respondió el rubio, un poco preocupado.

Candice Andley, no, no está en la lista – informó el hombre de la aduana.

¿Tampoco en esa? – señaló una lista cercana a la que tenia sobre el escritorio.

No señor en esta tampoco son los de tercera clase – le informó el hombre curioso.

Búsquela por favor, podría ser que viajase en esta clase – le pidió Albert encarecidamente.

No, no está, ¿puedo servirle en algo señor? – cuestionó el hombre al notar lo preocupado que estaban ya que Albert no dejaba de dar de vueltas agarrándose el cabello con ambas manos.

Sí, ¿zarpó otro barco esta mañana? – cuestionó George.

Sí, pero ya revise también esta lista, podría describirla quizás haya alguien que la haya visto antes – sugirió el agente de la aduana.

Es bajita, rubia, hermosa y de ojos verdes – Albert pensaba que lo demás era común y el agente no espero que le dijeran hermosa ni con ojos verdes.

No señor, no la he visto – confirmó el agente.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿Annie la encontraste? – preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia Albert y George, detrás de ellos Annie y enseguida Terry.

No… - atinó a contestar cuando llegaron ante ellos.

Demonios, Annie Britter es tu hermana y no te importa – la regañó como si fuera culpa de Annie el que Candy hubiese salido de sus vidas en tan sólo un cerrar de ojos.

Un momento, ¿cómo ha dicho? - cuestionó el agente.

Eso es, quizás viajó con otro nombre, busque Candy White. Señor ¿qué hace? Busque y deje de ver a la señorita, ¿por qué la ve de ese modo? Es sumamente descortés – respingó Archie sin poder creer el cinismo de aquel hombre que una ni le hacía caso en lo que le pedía y dos no dejaba de ver a su novia.

Disculpe, pero…en la lista de personal de un barco que zarpó antes que el Mauritania hay una Annie Britter, sabe de hecho se me hizo extraño, la familia Britter ¡no mandaría a una de sus hijas a ese horror! – respondió llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes incluso de Terry.

¿Qué dice? – cuestiona Terry.

Esa lista de ¿qué es? – pregunta Albert.

Perdón no debí de haberme expresado así, es una lista de personal – respondió el hombre un poco triste.

Perdone que quiere decir con personal, ¿qué tipo de personal? – cuestiona George.

No hay ninguna persona con el nombre de Andley, pero si una con Britter – reafirma y subraya el nombre en la lista.

No entiendo, que quiere decir exactamente – preguntan todos al mismo tiempo.

Quiere decir que…que la señorita que buscan se ha enlistado como Enfermera de Guerra – responde el hombre cabizbajo.

Nooo, Candy, nooo – susurró Annie con congoja, sintiendo nudos en el estómago y a punto de desmayarse.

Candy…¿qué has hecho? – susurró Archie sumamente desconcertado con la noticia.

Candy, no – lo mismo le pasó a Terry, retirándose un poco de ahí y tratando de respirar.

Terry sintió que la sangre que recorría su cuerpo se congelaba, Candy Enfermera de Guerra, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, por momentos pensaba que le iba a dar un colapso, en otros minutos ya no recordaba que era lo que debía hacer, si llorar o gritar por su abandono, después de tan linda cita que hubo tenido con Candy a tan sólo unas cuantas horas. Donde las palabras de amor y cariño abundaron, unas temerosas y otras un poco escondidas entre caricias inocentes por su parte, pero no podía permanecer más en ese estado por decirlo catatónico, así que ante todo se obligó a respirar, jaló aire desde lo más profundo de su diafragma y comenzó a exhalar bruscamente. Se preguntaba si esto era un cuadro de ansiedad, nunca le había dado uno, pero tampoco lo sabía, se tragó un millón de lágrimas haciéndose el valiente, pero negándose a ver el pequeño punto donde el barco de su amada había desaparecido hacia ya unas cuantas horas. De pronto un gran presentimiento lo llenó de horror, su Candy, la que una vez fue su novia y la mujer por la que más añoraba la actuación se había enlistado en la guerra, esa a la que había huido él mismo. Antes la sabía lejos, pero estaba viva, ahora seguramente moriría. Su mente viajó nuevamente a su única cita antes de que viajara esa mañana, sin presentirlo alguien le propinó un golpe en el rostro.

¡Cobarde, si no fuera por ti, por ese maldito amor…! Ella…ella estaría aquí, con nosotros, con nuestra familia – le gritó un enrojecido Archie sin tomar en cuenta que le había tomado desprevenido.

¡Archie detente, él no tiene la culpa de nada! – muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Candy debió ser muy convincente como para que él no se diera cuenta – recalcó esta frase, que apenas pudo formular ante la mirada asesina de su novio.

¿Estás segura Annie? – se mofó de ella, pero observando a Terry con rencor y odio. ¿Dinos lo que te dijo? – le exigió tomándolo de las solapas del traje negro que portaba esa mañana.

Nada, sólo platicamos poco la encontré en… ayer, caminaba por la ciudad – informó dándose cuenta de que iba a platicar situaciones muy suyas.

Vamos Albert que nada tenemos que hacer aquí – le dijo George tocándole el hombro al rubio.

George, llama al señor Watson – Albert se detuvo ante esa imagen, el mar tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto y bruscamente se dio la vuelta dando una orden.

No pensarás en ir a buscarla y ¿tu familia? – cuestionó George al saber el contenido real de dicha orden.

De esa se van a encargar ustedes, la quiero viva y si tengo que ir por ella, que así sea – resolvió Albert comenzando a caminar hacia el carruaje.

Pero ¿qué dirá la señora Elroy? – objetó George desconcertado.

Has dicho que no quiere dejar de ser la matriarca, pues se lo concedo, les ayudará en mi ausencia – le informó el rubio tajantemente.

¡Archie detente, Terry no tiene la culpa! – exclamó Annie.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – la recriminó fuertemente.

¡Solo lo sé! – respondió ella y pensó. Si Archie yo…yo lo sabía, pero no pensé que fuera en serio.

¡No se fue por mí! – informó Terry gritándoselo a la cara.

¿Qué dices? ¿Te lo dijo ella? ¿Por qué se fue? – le insistió observando cómo se levantaba.

Porque era su deber – respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió y además eso siempre lo decía en sus cartas. El castaño no quería informar lo que descubrió esa noche.

Archie, silencio, vete con Annie y George, luego los alcanzo – ordenó Albert enfurecido aunque conocía a su sobrino y sabía que debajo del amor que le profesaba a Annie siempre había estado enamorado de la rubia.

Pero Albert – trató de protestar siendo callado por el patriarca.

Es una orden.

Annie vamos – Archie la tomó del brazo casi obligándola a subir al carruaje, donde un triste rubio veía hacia la calle rumbo a la mansión que tenían en Nueva York.

Una vez que hubieron llegado a la mansión, George descendió del carruaje primero y comenzó a disponer del equipaje de Albert, Annie y Archie en sus habitaciones para después seguir a un pensativo Albert al jardín donde se le dieron órdenes explícitas acerca de lo que debía hacer.

Entonces George, cuando tengas a Watson ya sabes qué hacer, me avisas, estaré en la biblioteca, alista mi equipaje y aparta un pasaje en el próximo barco, aunque no sea de lujo, cualquiera y por favor nada de avisarle a la señora Elroy que me voy a Europa – le ordenó Albert encaminándose a la biblioteca.

Cerrando la puerta de un azotón y dejándose caer detrás de ésta con las manos sobre el rostro para dejar salir esa frustración que le hacía perderse en el más profundo silencio que albergaba la biblioteca, que alguna vez fue la imagen perfecta de una familia con Candy, llorando lo que su corazón la extrañaba y gritando todo el dolor que su ausencia le provocaba.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo V**

Unas horas más tarde George tocó a la puerta, dándole Albert el pase y viendo horrorizado el desorden de la biblioteca. Había botellas de whisky abiertas, medio llenas y Albert se encontraba acostado al lado de la ventana.

¡Pero William! – protestó George.

Nada de William, George – le pidió encarándolo.

En serio, ¿te vas a ir? – preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

Sí y nada ni nadie me detendrá – le advirtió caminando hacia la biblioteca.

¿Por qué lo haces? – cuestionó preocupado.

No lo entenderías… - soltó acercándose más a la puerta.

Te conozco mejor de lo que crees – rebatió él mirando en otra dirección.

Eso es bueno saberlo – se mofó audiblemente.

Y los ¿negocios? – cuestionó George.

De esos podrás encargarte tú y Archie, no entiendes George, Candy me importa más que todo en este momento en realidad, entiéndeme por una buena vez, la amo con todo mi corazón y no pienso perderla así como así – le gritó a George dando un paso cada vez.

Albert… vuelve con ella – le ordenó sonriente al ver que iba en serio.

Sí George, lo haré – se volteó y se encaminó hacía el sillón de la biblioteca. El señor Watson te esperará en el barco, toma aquí están tus identificaciones, papeles y que te vaya bien – le dio una palmada en espalda.

Gracias George, por cierto si los chicos preguntan diles que no sabes a donde me fui – sugirió él.

Sí Albert, Albert… - lo llamó.

Dime George – contestó regresando.

Me dejas desearte buen viaje – susurró.

Por supuesto George, dame un abrazo – lo abrazó como a un camarada.

Que te vaya bien Albert y espero que puedas encontrar a la señorita Candy, tan atolondrada – le hizo una broma.

Se lo diré George…cuando la vea – se lo prometió.

Buen viaje – le dedicó.

Gracias hasta pronto – tomó su mochila de viaje, su chaqueta y se encaminó al muelle.

Albert salió como tantas veces había entrado a la mansión de Nueva York, como un vagabundo, pero ahora ya era el jefe del clan, tenía que utilizar ese escape de nuevo. Era por demás que la mirada triste de George lo seguía por entre las sombras de la noche, cuando dio vuelta la verja para tomar el carruaje que le esperaba, George profirió un leve sollozo, sabía que en Europa la guerra era atroz, más de lo que las noticias llegaban a decir en Norteamérica, pero ya ellos se encargarían de afrontarlo sólo rezaba y se encaminaba de regreso a la biblioteca, sirviéndose por primera vez un trago de coñac en horas de trabajo, no sin antes decir…

Regresa a salvo hijo mío – levantó el vaso hacia el frente, reprimiendo un sollozo más sonoro y volviendo a servirse, sin beberlo realmente, ya que solo atino a dejarse caer y romper en llanto amargo.

Durante el trayecto al puerto, Albert recordaba su vida en el transcurso del viaje al puerto, por qué no se quedaba con su familia, ellos también lo necesitaban, pero para eso tenían a la tía Elroy, nada pasaría en su ausencia, al menos nada que ellos no pudieran manejar, aunque lamentaba dejar a George nuevamente a cargo; a lo lejos Watson le saludaba y una vez que se detuvo el carruaje y se apeó de este saludó cortésmente al señor Watson.

Señor Andley, buenas noches – lo saludó extendiéndole su mano.

Buenas noches Watson, ¿a qué hora salimos? – cuestiona William al interpelado.

En una hora más o menos, la tripulación y los permisos están en su oficina, tome un poco de café y zarparemos en una media hora – sugiere Watson al rubio.

Por supuesto – sonrió y bajó a su camarote oficina, la cual era como la recordaba, amplia y acogedora.

Albert se encaminó a su oficina según lo indicado por Watson deberían estar los papeles, más sin embargo, cuando entró vio que había una sombra frente a él, que fumaba y veía la luna desde lo que se supone era una silla

Buenas noches – saludó aquella sombra.

Eh… pensé que Candy ya te había quitado ese vicio Terry – sonrió más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

Lo retomé ayer, después de verla – sonrió demostrándoselo a él.

¡Ah con que platicaron! ¿Dijo algo de interés? – le cuestionó ocultando los celos desbordantes que tenía.

No mucho, simple plática de amigos, nada más – soltó como si en realidad él no estuviese interesado.

Ya veo, ¿qué quieres aquí Terry? – cuestionó volteándolo a ver a los ojos, desafiándolo de algún modo.

Bueno es que vas a Europa y yo quiero ir contigo, seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no es cierto? – quiso rectificar el castaño.

Sí claro…amigos – dijo con sorna.

Entonces quiero acompañarte…por ella, aunque tenga que cargarla – intentó hacer una broma al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

No puedes – soltó Albert tratando de desalentarlo.

¿Cómo que no puedo? – preguntó enfadado, ni él ni nadie le podía decir eso.

¿Y Susana Terry? ¿Ya se te olvido? – le cuestionó enfatizando su deber, autoimpuesto pero al fin su deber.

Salí como tú, en las sombras, y.. ¿qué dice tu familia? Ya sabe que también las abandonas – evidentemente le quería dar un golpe bajo.

No te lo permitiré Terry, mi familia…mi familia no depende de mí, Terry. Susana si depende de tu amor, no fue por eso que dejaste ir a Candy – le reclamó el rubio.

¿Qué excusa tienes Albert? Yo aún la amo y tú Albert, ¿qué pretexto tienes? – le pregunta tajante y molesto el castaño.

Yo…yo… él se encontraba reticente a repetir lo que le decía a todo el mundo, lo que se decía a sí mismo, lo que le había repetido hasta el cansancio a George…soy su padre y su mejor amigo - Terry suspiró al oír eso, aliviado.

¿Me puedo quedar? – preguntó él, esperando que la actitud del rubio fuera… diferente.

Sí, sólo procura no perderte – sugirió Albert, tenía que aparentar que no odiaba su compañía.

Gracias amigo, buenas noches – tomó su equipaje y se retiró de ahí.

Buenas noches – saludó él.

Terry salió del camarote oficina satisfecho de haber convencido a Albert, este se giró observando la luna.

Ay Terry pues no la tendrás fácil, porque el famoso magnate y patriarca del clan Andley no es sólo un hombre que hace dinero para aumentar la riqueza de su familia, Albert es un hombre que vive y respira una sola mujer…y eso te lo puedo firmar con sangre – susurró Albert a la luna, sonriendo y garantizándolo.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

Los días y noches pasaban a bordo del barco, tardarían por lo menos un mes y medio en llegar a Londres, quince días más que el Mauritania, Albert se notaba taciturno la mayor parte del tiempo, Terry caminaba, leía y últimamente había notado que el rubio le rehuía, se preguntaba ¿por qué sería? ¿Qué había cambiado a últimas fechas? En una tarde de aquellas…

Hola Albert, ¿puedo pasar? – pidió Terry abriendo ligeramente la puerta.

Por supuesto Terry, ¿deseas algo? – respondió el rubio mirándolo atentamente.

Sólo quería charlar un rato, Albert…¿pasa algo? Desde que zarpamos apenas hemos cruzado palabra – se queja amargamente, pensando un absurdo.

No Terry, sólo que ésta angustia me mata, eso es todo – responde él volviendo a las cartas de Candy.

¿Seguro? – exclama él poco convencido.

Sí, ¿por qué debería pasarme algo…? - sí tengo algo, te extraño tanto Candy. Como fui tan tonto de no decírtelo antes, si tan sólo no te hubieras escapado, en esa noche hubieras sabido lo que sentía por ti, pero ¿por qué tuve que esperar hasta el último momento para decírtelo? Siempre has sido la persona del último momento – resolvió el rubio.

Albert…Albert – el castaño lo llamó.

¿Qué cosa? Ah sí, perdón es que me quedé pensando, me decías… - se limpio los ojos con los pulgares, no había dormido gran cosa.

Me contestaste que no te pasa nada, sólo que estos días estás muy pensativo y casi no hablas conmigo – se quejó el castaño.

¿Me extrañas Terry? Somos amigos, no pareja – se mofó del castaño, tenía que pensar en otra cosa como para prestarle atención a Terry.

¡Albert, qué cosas dices! Por supuesto que no es por eso, sólo que…bueno será un viaje muy largo si no platicamos o hacemos algo más entretenido, seremos ostras cuando lleguemos a Londres – intentó bromear Terry.

Me lo imagino, está bien… veremos qué hacer, por lo mientras mañana pescaremos algo, al señor Watson también le gusta pescar sabes – refirió el rubio observando el semblante de Terry.

En realidad creo que soy malo para eso – respondió el castaño.

Bueno, en realidad soy demasiado bueno, cuando era un vagabundo sin remedio, deambulaba por Lakewood y un día cerca de una catarata encontré desmayada a Candy y no sabes en vez de que se alegrara de verme se desmayo nuevamente, fue muy frustrante. Tiempo después me conto que cuando se despertó me confundió con un oso y que por eso se volvió a desmayar. Pero ella sabe pescar más que yo, en realidad es buena para muchas cosas…Candy – susurró quedamente lo último.

Sí lo sabré yo… la noche que la vi, me di cuenta de ello – terminó diciendo sin darse cuenta.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestionó Albert celoso de cómo lo dijo.

No lo que estás pensando, amo a Candy y la respeto, no me mires así, no ha pasado nada ni antes ni esa noche… - se quedó un poco pensativo, recordando.

Entonces explícame, ¿qué quisiste decir? – le exigió caminando a él cada vez más cerca, amenazante.

Me refiero a que cuando la encontré estaba en el parque pensando y bueno encontrarla diciendo ¡Candice White Andley es una cabezota! Definitivamente no es típico de ella – comenzó a sonreír.

En serio dijo eso…jajajaja no me lo puedo imaginar – exclamó el rubio soltando una risotada.

Yo tampoco lo creería, pero lo dijo, por cierto, me dio algo para ti, prometí que la enviaría a Chicago esa semana, pero bueno…creo que no necesitaré hacerlo. Toma, te dejo para que la leas – le informó lo encargado por la rubia, sacando un sobre con la caligrafía de Candy y depositándola en su mano, a lo cual el rubio.

Gracias – respondió cuando la deposito sobre la mesa. Me tomó varias horas decidirme a leerla, era una realidad que la extrañaba demasiado, hasta me puse a pensar si ella hacía lo mismo, me llené de regocijo sabiendo que ella era feliz de alguna forma en que nosotros nunca supimos que lo hacía.

Mi muy querido Albert:

¡Hola…! La verdad pensé que debería escribirte, después de dos años de que anunciaste ser el abuelo Williams, el diario reclamo de la tía abuela me fue haciendo infeliz, a pesar de que convivía a diario contigo y con los chicos; quizás pienses que huyo a Londres porque Terry y yo ya no estamos juntos, quizás todos los piensen, pero en realidad ya no siento lo mismo por él como cuando recién habíamos terminado.

Dentro de mi infelicidad me encontré con algunas cartas en el Hogar de Ponny cuando trabajaba en Rockstown, en esas fechas era feliz con lo que sé hacer, a pesar de lo difícil del área hice buenos amigos y ayudaba a las personas. Es por ello, que en uno de mis paseos en Nueva York vi salir a Terry del teatro, junto con Susana, ella era tan feliz y el tan triste, me imagino que aún me ama, pero ya no puedo corresponderle, al menos no de la misma manera.

Con esa infelicidad por la necedad de la Tía abuela de convertirme en una dama, las ideas locas de Annie para ayudarla, de un momento a otro tomé la decisión de enlistarme en la guerra aunque no sé si me entiendas del todo.

Me siento feliz siendo útil y tu… tú te sientes feliz con las comodidades, con las juntas a deshoras, con las presiones financieras, con todo eso que hacen los hombres de negocios, que en ocasiones me daba la impresión que mi trabajo no era lo mismo que el tuyo, tú te veías radiante y feliz cuando cerrabas un trato, más en cambio yo, con cada baile, cena, compromisos sociales me hacía sentirme tan inútil, que decidí poner fin a ello.

Una manera muy tonta para los demás y muy feliz para mí, quizás…quizás sólo estoy imaginando, pero seguramente estarás enojado por no haberme despedido y yo estaré enfadada si lo haces, primero porque estoy segura que regresaré completa, ya que prometo cuidarme mucho, no es la primera vez que viajo sin la familia y dos por qué no sé si es por carta lo que te pienso decir en estos momentos…me voy porque sé que algún día entenderás que esto lo hice por mí y por ti, porque no sé cuándo ni cómo, sólo sé que esto lo llevo sintiendo por un tiempo y como dije antes, siento que has estado demasiado lejos para mí, porque tú me ves como la niña abandonada, y ya no soy más una niña abandonada, soy una mujer Albert y si decido irme es porque puedo hacerlo y porque a pesar de todo sé que me querrás igual estando aquí que allá en América y porque sencillamente… he aprendido a hacerlo, me voy diciéndotelo y afirmando que te extrañaré demasiado, Albert….te amo.

Candy

¿Cuándo escribió esto? necesitaba saber ¿cuándo lo hizo? Albert se levantó rápido de su camastro y corrió por toda la cubierta para llegar al camarote de Terry, entrando sin tocar; lo cual hizo que Terry soltara el libro que tenía en las manos.

¿Cuándo escribió esta carta? – entró de golpe haciendo que Terry perdiera la concentración, lo que hizo que se cayera.

¡Qué diantres Albert! – gritó Terry enojándose.

Dime Terry ¿cuándo la escribió? – le exigió saber extrañando un poco al castaño.

No lo sé, sólo me la dio y ya. Dice algo de ¿interés? – cuestionó Terry levantándose.

Da las razones del ¿por qué se enlistó como Enfermera de Guerra? – responde Albert ocultando la otra verdad.

De verdad y ¿qué más? – insistió al observar algo extraño en el rostro de Albert.

En realidad es sólo eso – refirió el rubio sopesando las oportunidades de hablarle claro a él, a su amigo.

¿Estás molesto por algo? – cuestionó Terry.

No, sólo por eso, pero pensé que sabías cuándo la escribió – preguntó Albert nuevamente.

No, de hecho me la dio antes de zarpar – informó el castaño.

¡Ah bueno! Buenas noches Terry, que descanses – le deseo el rubio a su amigo.

Igualmente Albert…Albert, seguro que ¿estás bien? – re cuestionó el castaño sin entender.

Sí, por supuesto, perdona la interrupción – dijo antes de salir de allí. Candy, me amas… cómo no me di cuenta ¿o sí lo hice? Bueno éramos grandes amigos o realmente soy un reverendo tonto, me interesaba en tus cosas, en tu trabajo, en lo difícil que es la tía Elroy, ¿por qué pensabas que no lo hacía por ti? Ahora si te doy la razón Candy, eres una cabezota, jajajaja, eso es…la carta la escribiste una noche antes de irte por eso te insultaste a ti misma. No lo puedo creer, habrás tenido tiempo de arrepentirte, pero con lo necia que eres te creo capaz de no hacerlo. ¡Ay mi amor! Cuando le cuente a George no podrá creerlo, también te amo Candy y mucho.

Albert llegó hasta la última línea sin tomarlo en cuenta y con eso en su pensamiento, se quedó pensativo y fue durmiéndose poco a poco no sin antes guardar la carta en la mochila de su equipaje. Mientras Terry miraba el mar desde la ventanilla de su camarote, observando la tranquilidad del mar y recordando la última noche con ella, donde había conocido su sentir y donde al parecer le había dado esperanzas de que aún le amaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**

_**Inicio del flash back**_

En un parque de la Ciudad de Nueva york se encontraba un chico de apenas unos 25 años deambulando por los senderos que llevaban a una de las fuentes más tranquilas del parque, cuando estaba por dar la vuelta a través el ultimo sendero, se dio cuenta que la fuente que era a últimas fechas su mejor lugar para pensar era invadido por una figura que a él se le hacía un tanto molesta. Al ver que no tenía intención de moverse nunca, comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando escuchó.

¡Candice White Andley, es una cabezota! ¡AAAAyyyy! – dijo Candy, haciéndole sonreír por tan simpática exclamación y cayendo en cuenta de que era una chica, que por cierto conocía.

¿Candy, eres tú? – le preguntó haciendo que la chica diera un brinquito hacia adelante, maldijera al cielo y bajara los brazos al tiempo que lo hacía con la cabeza.

Eh…Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

Vivo cerca, no puedo creerlo, mmmm el Ele…¿Archie no está por aquí? – volteó hacia todos lados no viendo a nadie por ahí.

¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Vine sola – replicó la rubia no interesándole la suposición.

¿Aquí… a Nueva York? – pregunto Terry atento a lo que decía ella.

Sí…¿ por qué no he de venir a Nueva York sola? – cuestionó Candy enfurecida.

Pues no sé, supongo que esta ciudad no te trae buenos recuerdos – infirió él.

Vamos Terry, ya somos mayores y algunas cosas pronto se olvidan – le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

¿Ya lo olvidaste? – cuestionó él profundamente ofendido, ya que a él le era difícil olvidarlo por completo.

Tengo que irme, no me había dado cuenta de la hora y en la mansión se preocuparán – advirtió ella observando su reloj, el cual no existía.

¿Vienes con alguien? – preguntó él ya que en un inicio le había aclarado que venía sola.

Iré a la estación por Albert – pero Candy también cayo en cuenta de ello.

Querrás decir el tío abuelo William – sonrió y comentó con sorna.

Así que ya lo sabes, pues sí, ahora si me disculpas – ella se despidió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a nada, huyendo de él antes de que la bombardeara de preguntas nuevamente.

Espera Candy, déjame acompañarte – se ofreció ya que ante todo era un caballero y no podría dejarla sola.

Será mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde – emprendió un apresurado andar sin dar tiempo a contestar ni mucho menos a entablar una comunicación con el castaño.

¿No puedes ir sola? – corre hasta ella.

No soy una niña pequeña Terry, además creo que Susana debe estar esperándote – sí, era un golpe bajo; pero en ese momento lo necesitaba.

No… no está en Nueva York, salió con su madre al campo – mintió Terry, lo que en ese momento no quería era pensar en Susana… otra vez.

Bueno Terry si me disculpas – Candy aprovechó la distracción de Terry para volver a huir, por lo que pasó debajo de su brazo y corrió apresuradamente.

Espera Candy…Candy no te vayas, dime ¿qué pasa? – pregunta ansiosamente el castaño ya que no entendía que hacia el ahí.

Nada, sólo quiero despedirme de América y estar sola – refirió ella sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Y Albert, la mansión, me mientes, una vez más me mientes… ¡maldición Candy – respondió Terry sin cuidado de lo que decía.

No, tengo el derecho de esconder información, es como un secreto – refirió Candy defendiéndose.

Dime ¿qué pasó con Albert? – cuestiona él sin darle tregua a la rubia.

Está en Chicago – responde la rubia retirándole la mirada.

¿Y los demás? – vuelve al ataque, mirándole a los ojos.

También, ocupándose de sus cosas – vuelve a retirar la mirada.

¿Y tú? – preguntó él sin darle tregua.

Yo quería pensar un tiempo a solas, así que vine aquí, donde todo mi calvario comenzó – refirió ella dando una vuelta y mirando todo a lo que su alcance se ve.

¿Cuál calvario? – pregunta él un tanto herido.

¡Necesito recordártelo! – preguntó ella dándole una mirada tonta.

No fue mi culpa que Susana… - se vio interrumpido, la rubia estaba dándole la vuelta.

Terry no comiences, no me refería a tí y a mí – recalcó la rubia restándole importancia.

Entonces ¿a quién te referías? – exigió saber, a menos…

A nadie con exactitud, era sólo una forma de hablar Terry – responde Candy mientras camina nuevamente.

Entonces Candy, ¿me dejas acompañarte? – Terry pide autorización.

No… y ahora si me permites, se hace tarde – resopla ella sin ánimo.

Espera Candy – la detuvo de nueva cuenta.

¿Qué quieres de mi Terry? A veces, eres… insufrible – le soltó de mala gana.

¡Candy! – la llamó.

¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?- cuestionó ella cansada.

¡Me dijiste insufrible! – la reprendió.

Sí, lo estas siendo ahora mismo – recalcó la última oración.

¡No soy insufrible! – reclamó él.

Sí que lo eres, pero no tengo tiempo de discutir eso, hasta pronto, no mejor dicho espero que volvamos a encontrarnos – Candy le dio otra esperanza.

Un momento, no vas a ningún lado – la jaló del brazo, tratando de retenerla.

Terry, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó jalando su brazo.

¿A qué viniste Candy? ¡Dime la verdad! – le exigió, colocando su rostro justo enfrente del de la rubia.

Ya te dije, viajé sola unos días, bueno tan sólo uno, hace unos días llegué o mejor dicho unas horas, me voy mañana de Nueva York – respondió ella.

No entiendo, no tiene coherencia, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí Candy? – Terry seguía insistiendo en ese asunto.

No debes ser tan metiche, me voy – se soltó y comenzó a caminar.

Alto ahí Candice White Andley casi de Grandchester – soltó el castaño con una risita inocente.

Casi… lo has dicho…prefiero conservar de Andley…digo el Andley – se corrigió a tiempo.

No entendí eso… dime ¿qué paso? ¡Candy, dímelo! – le exigió saber tomándola de los hombros.

Nada, sólo quise viajar sola para pensar y además me tengo que ir a dormir – replicó ella soltándose.

¿A las siete de la noche? – se burló Terry.

Tengo que madrugar – le dijo Candy rápidamente.

No te creo ni media palabra, dime en realidad ¿qué es? – cuestionó ella.

Terry ya que eres insufrible, mejor por qué no caminamos por ahí y luego cenamos y luego nos despedimos, te parece una buena idea – le ofreció la rubia.

Perfecto Candy, yo invito – la tomó del brazo y la dirigió hacia un cafecito cerca de ahí.

Candy y Terry se pusieron al día, él solo se limito a contarle de su trabajo ya que era lo único para lo que tenía tiempo en su mente y su corazón, no volvió a tocar el tema de Susana, ni de Albert y mucho menos que era lo que hacía en Nueva York. Después de cenar, se dispusieron a ir a la mansión que se encontraba en la ciudad, ya que se hacía demasiado noche.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo VIII**

Terry no… - la rubia se negó a entrar, la mansión estaba a oscuras.

¿Qué pasa? Yo le explicaré a Albert que estabas conmigo, que te encontré en el parque que… - se interrumpió al admirar el exabrupto de Candy.

Nada, tú no le dirás nada, Terry, no le dirás que me encontraste, no le dirás que estaba sola… por favor, si lo encuentras que probablemente lo harás, dile que les escribiré desde donde esté – le pidió encarecidamente.

Dime Candy, ¿a dónde te vas? ¡Dímelo! – le exigió abrazándola y ella soltó un profundo lamento.

No puedo Terry, duele demasiado – respondió al mismo tiempo que escondía el rostro en el pecho del castaño.

¿Qué te ha hecho? – por la actitud desválida que tenía Candy en esos momentos, Terry se atrevió a preguntar.

Nada…sólo que él no sabe que estoy en Nueva York, me fui de la mansión de Chicago – trató de serenarse, apartándose de sus brazos y limpiando su rostro con una mano.

¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez huyendo? ¡Diablos Candy! ¿Cómo si quiera puedes o eres capaz de hacer eso? – preguntó él bastante molesto.

Pero lo encontrarás, viene pisándome los talones, pronto estará aquí, pero yo ya me habré ido – contestó autómata.

¿Por qué te vas? Algo debió suceder, ¡dímelo Candy! Le harás a tu familia, lo mismo que me hiciste a mí – recriminó indignado el castaño sumamente disgustado con ella, ya que él había sufrido las consecuencias de las decisiones de Candy y también las de él mismo.

No Terry, es mí deber, enseñaré enfermería en Canadá – le dijo tajantemente, era necesario que se fuese tranquila de América, lo había decidido, bien o mal lo único que quería era estar tranquila y Terry no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

¿Canadá?...¿Qué?, ¿Por qué tan lejos? – cuestionó él montando en cólera, estaba a punto de ahorcarla por necia y testaruda.

Porque esa es mi profesión Terry, así como Albert se debe a sus negocios, tú al teatro…yo me debo a mis pacientes, ellos me necesitan, ¿lo entiendes…? – respondió amablemente al castaño, de alguna manera era cierto, aunque no fuese la forma correcta.

No mucho para serte sincero, al menos no te vas a Europa – hizo una broma, asombrando a la rubia por el comentario.

Al menos… no Terry Canadá sería la gloria, pero debo ir a Europa, a la guerra para serle útil a otras personas, que sufren y mueren – pensó Candy, tratando de sonreír por la broma de Terry.

¿Por qué a Canadá? – cuestionó Terry.

Y ¿por qué no? Nunca seré la dama que la tía abuela quiere – sonrió la rubia al percatarse de lo que decía.

Vamos Candy, ya sabes, yo no soy el caballero que mi padre quiso; sabes, iremos a mi departamento – respondió sonriente y triste a la vez, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

¿A tú departamento…? – respingó cuando cayó en cuenta a dónde se dirigían.

Sí anda, ni modos que te quedes a la intemperie, ¿o tienes una idea mejor? – cuestionó sincero.

Bueno en realidad estoy hospedada en el Hospital Santa Juana – refirió Candy.

Ah ya veo, pero estarás sola – comentó Terry esperanzado de que cambiara de opinión.

Siempre lo he estado – le reprochó y luego retiró el brazo del de Terry.

Dime Candy, ¿qué te hicieron? ¿Fue Niel? – al ver la desconfianza de alejar su brazo de su contacto y al sentir el reproche como una daga en su corazón.

No, ellos viven en California desde hace dos años… - le informó al castaño y siguió caminando con la mente en algún recuerdo.

Entonces, es la verdad… - mencionó Terry.

Annie con Archie y además de todo celosa, Albert en los negocios, nunca pensé que George fuera mi paño de lágrimas, a veces he pensado que las paredes de la mansión hablan – le comentó sonriendo tranquilamente.

Has estado sola demasiado tiempo, ¿no te ha sido suficiente? – preguntó Terry observando cómo se detenía, soltando más lágrimas y tomándose los brazos con aprecio, sintiéndose ofendida.

¡No te atrevas Terrence Grandchester, te recuerdo que tú me dejaste ir, no te necesito, no necesito tus reclamos, ni tu desdén, ni tu compasión, no de ti ni de nadie, iré a donde me manden porque ese es mi camino, el que elegí, hice un juramento y si tienen suerte, los volveré a ver porque cuando me tuvieron cerca nunca me apreciaron; ya no soy más una chiquilla a la que todos deban de cuidar. Es más, para que estés en paz contigo mismo, gracias por la cena y espero no volverte a ver y también espero que me vuelvan a ver… - le gritó furiosa, cuando hubo terminado salió corriendo rápidamente, sorprendiéndose así misma de lo que había dicho, tapándose la boca por haberlo dicho al descargar su amargura en la persona que alguna vez amó.

¡Candy! – la llamó y salió corriendo tras ella.

Déjame en paz – le grito sin detenerse.

Candy, espera, espera – logró asirla del brazo, deteniendo y abrazándola, lo cual hizo que ella sollozara audiblemente, dejándose caer en la fría acera.

Por favor, no lo vuelvas hacer otra vez, déjame irme en paz – le pidió entre sollozos.

No quiero que estés sola, vamos a mi departamento – le pidió besando su cabello, aquella actitud nunca la había visto en la rubia y eso lo estaba disgustando demasiado. ¡Candy, levántate! – la ayudó a hacerlo. Vamos, en mi departamento te sentirás mejor, podrás descansar y mañana te iré a dejar al hospital para llevarte al puerto, de acuerdo – le informó, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la nariz.

Candy lo necesitaba, necesitaba platicar con alguien sobre su estado de ánimo, sobre esa pesadez que sentía en su alma, sobre su precipitada decisión, sentir el calor de los brazos de Terry era la despedida que necesitaba, porque ya había perdido el calor de George, que fue la única persona que algún día la notó, para el que no era una pesada carga y un constante estorbo. Después de este largo pensar, Candy se recostó en el brazo de Terry mientras se disponía a caminar, directo a su departamento.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última visita, de hecho se había sorprendido un poco puesto que Terry aún tenía ese departamento, si ahora vivía con Susana no debería de conservarlo, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de algo, en la repisa de la chimenea tenía fotos de ella, quizás siempre Albert lo mantenía informado o tal vez las sacara del periódico de sociales de Chicago, lo cual la sorprendió un tanto, desde hacia un par de años, él tenía fotos de todos los bailes a los cuales asistía con Albert y la tía abuela. Repasó cada una de ellas, hasta encontró el afiche de Romeo y Julieta donde aparecía Karen y él como la pareja principal, ahora después de algunos años, sonreía con tristeza al recordar la alegría de Karen de suplir a Susana.

¿De qué te ríes Candy? ¡Siéntate! – la invitó mientras miraba como esa dulce sonrisa desaparecía.

Nada sólo recordaba lo que… nada en realidad – resolvió no hacer ningún comentario.

¿Quieres que te preste ropa o algo? Digo para que te cambies – le preguntó observándola como le rehuía la mirada.

No lo necesitaré – respondió ella cabizbaja.

Sí que lo harás, dormirás unas horas al menos Candy, el viaje hasta Canadá dura poco menos de un mes – le aseguró él.

No Terry…el de Europa tarda un mes y medio – pensó en decírselo pero sabría que se lo impediría.

Ven te daré una pijama y algunas frazadas, hoy hará frío – le tomó de la mano e hizo que lo siguiera hasta su habitación.

De acuerdo – ella asintió, quería olvidarse de todo y de todos.

¿Quieres algo caliente? – cuestionó él.

Un té, si no es mucha molestia – le agradecía el buen gesto apretándole la mano.

Por supuesto, toma, espero que no te queden muy grandes – trato de hacer una broma.

Seguramente será así – ella contestó de la misma forma.

Candy se desvistió pausadamente mientras en la pequeña cocina de Terry, él meditaba en la reacción que había tenido Candy tan sólo hace unas horas, se preguntaba si su familia tendría algo que ver, qué había querido decir con que Archie y Annie hacían sus vidas y que su hermana estaba celosa de ella. Que Albert solo pensaba en sus negocios y que al único que le importaba era a George.

Sentía que el corazón se le oprimía de sólo pensar que ella estaba decidida a huir de ahí, a como diera lugar porque ellos no querían darse cuenta de la gran mujer en la que se había convertido.

Era dormilona y muy golosa, pero jamás la había visto en esa pose tan derrotista y remilgando amor, cuando era por ella que él aprendió tantas cosas. ¿Qué había pasado en dos años? Ella continuó con su vida, ¿a que se refería con que no quería su compasión? Si las únicas personas que lo habían hecho ya estaban lejos de ella, no entendía y tenía muchas interrogantes. Un silbido lo distrajo haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, la tetera avisaba que el agua que contenía ya estaba hervida, entonces Terry la apagó y se sorprendió de lo que al darse la vuelta su mirada captó…

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo IX**

¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Retírate, por favor! – le pidió al verla en el borde la ventana abierta, apoyando sus piernas en la cornisa, cómo podía siquiera pensar en tirarse por la ventana, ¿qué le había sucedido en Chicago? Para que se atreviera a tanto.

Quisiera ser como esas hojas…libre – murmuró en un tono apenas audible, sin que Terry pudiera preveer que estaba por desmayarse.

Candy, ¿qué tienes? ¡Maldición! Candy, dime ¿qué debo hacer…? El hospital, ¡sí eso es! – la levantó en vilo y se apresuró a llevarla al hospital.

Terry la tomó en brazos y la depositó en el sillón para después cubrirla con una frazada, la levantó y se encaminó a la calle, detuvo un carruaje y le ordenó dirigirse al hospital. Una vez que llegó, se apeó del carruaje y le ordenó al cochero que esperara, entró rápidamente y pidió a gritos una camilla.

Una camilla por favor, rápido – pidió el castaño con urgencia.

Espere señor, Candy…¿qué le sucedió? Dense prisa, es una de nosotras. Llamen al doctor enseguida – ordenó la enfermera de nombre Leonora.

Afortunadamente el médico de guardia conocía a la rubia y la atendió en el momento.

Candy, ¿qué pasó? – cuestionó al ver quien era la paciente.

No lo sé Robert, sólo un señor la trajo, me dijo que se había desmayado y que no reaccionaba – comentó Leonora sobre lo poco que Terry le dijo.

Leonora, unas mantas y póngale un suero, también trae las sales. Esta niña está muy fría, debemos calentarla rápidamente – la urgió mientras frotaba las manos de Candy.

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando por fin despertó, pero debido al cansancio se volvió a dormir, Robert solicitó con urgencia los resultados de laboratorio, no podía creerlo, no tenía nada y con su capacidad de análisis sólo pudo deducir una sola cosa, fue entonces que se encaminó a la habitación de la rubia.

Toc toc

Candy, ¿puedo pasar? - al ver que ella no había despertado, avanzó cerrando la puerta, pero justo cuando tomaba la historia clínica la rubia bostezó audiblemente.

¡Hola Candy! – le sonrió, observándole el rostro y comprobando parte de su teoría. Dime, ¿qué pasa en tu vida actualmente?

¿Qué pasa, de qué? ¿Qué me pasó? ¡Estoy tan cansada! – susurró.

Eso precisamente, sabes que no puedes embarcar si no estás del todo bien – le comentó comenzando a anotar sus datos de presión y temperatura.

Sólo es cansancio, en el barco se me quitará – resolvió ella rápidamente.

Es un mes y medio Candy, este no es el Mauritania, quién me asegura que usted señorita se encontrará mejor – le señaló mientras alzaba las cejas, haciendo que Candy sonriera.

Robert, déjame ir, ya me siento… - iba a terminar la oración cuando se vio interrumpida tanto por la mano como por la orden del médico.

No, daré la orden para no dejarte ir – advirtió él joven médico.

¡Pero Robert…! – intentó objetar la rubia.

Nada Candice, te reportaré enferma, no te has alimentado bien y estás son las consecuencias, cómo piensas viajar así a Londres… - la encaró con parte de la verdad.

Me recuperaré en el viaje – respondió Candy al bajar la mirada.

No, qué noticias le daremos a tus familiares… - intentó una vez más para que ella le hablará de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

Yo les escribiré, desde ¿dónde esté – informó la rubia.

¿Cómo, Candy? No les avisaste a tus familiares que… ¿te ibas? – la reprendió.

Sí…por supuesto, si les avisaré, ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó Candy cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Espera aquí, en un momento vengo – salió de la habitación encaminándose a la estación de enfermeras. Leonora, ven, ¿quién trajo a Candy? – preguntó observando hacia los lados detrás de la espalda de Leonora.

Ese joven, realmente espero que Candy esté bien – respondió e inquirió la enfermera al médico.

Lo estará, pero por lo pronto intérnala – respondió él, sorprendiendo a la enfermera por la orden.

¿Tiene algo? – preguntó Leonora asustada.

Sólo que no se ha alimentado bien, haz lo que te pedí Leonora – le ordena una vez más el médico.

Sí doctor, permiso – Leonora termina accediendo, mientras Robert camina hacia Terry.

Señor…perdone, ¿usted trajo a Candy? – preguntó cansinamente.

Sí, dígame, ¿está bien? – pregunta ansioso.

Pues no mucho, no ha comido como debería, además está cansada. Es familiar suyo – cuestiona, esperando obtener la respuesta que ya sabía.

No… sólo somos amigos, ¿pasa algo? – cuestiona al ver el semblante del médico.

¿Sabe donde están sus familiares? – vuelve a cuestionar.

Sí, en Chicago, pero pueden estar por aquí de un momento a otro – reflexiona sobre lo que le dijo Candy antes de ir a su departamento.

Está bien, espero que se esté quedando en un hotel de por aquí, la voy a internar, al lugar a dónde va, no puede estar en esas condiciones – advirtió sin revelar información.

Yo vivo aquí doctor, por mí no se preocupe, además ir a Canadá no es cosa del otro mundo – comentó Terry sin saber en realidad que no iba a Canadá sino a Europa.

Sí por supuesto, ahora si me disculpa debo hacer mis rondas – el médico se disculpó y salió rápidamente.

Gracias, hasta luego - Terry se despidió rápidamente.

Hasta luego, señor…- se detuvo al ver que no sabía su nombre.

Grandchester, Terrence Grandchester – le respondió el castaño.

¿El actor? – preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

Sí el mismo, yo le avisaré al señor Andley sobre la salud de Candy – sugirió el castaño a un sorprendido medico, haciéndole una mueca de "_pensé que sabía que ella era una Andley"._

Espere, se refiere a William Andley, ¿el magnate bancario? – pregunta nuevamente sin salir de su asombro.

Sí, a él mismo, ¿lo conoce? – ahora el que cuestiona es el castaño.

Bueno… estudié con él en Londres, pero me resulta difícil imaginarme una hija de la edad de Candy… nunca lo hubiese imaginado – Robert se pasó las manos por el cabello rojizo.

En serio, no me lo hubiese creído, bueno Candy es su hija adoptiva en realidad – responde el castaño sonriendo por la expresión de él.

Bueno, espero conversar con usted en otro momento, permiso – dio unos cuantos pasos y después se despidió.

Pase usted y buenas noches – Terry también se retiró a pensar en la sala de espera.

Robert volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación de Candy.

¡Candy! – la llamó.

¡Eh! – se sorprendió al oírlo.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras hija de la familia Andley? – le rebatió atentamente.

¿Cómo lo supo…? ¿Terrence…? Bueno debo ser precavida con ese apellido y ya no lo tengo más – le contestó tajante.

¡No le dijiste a tu familia que te enlistaste en la guerra!, ¿Por qué? – cuestionó sin entender.

No necesitaban saberlo, soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir lo que quiera para mi porvenir – susurró esto último sin que se lo creyera del todo.

Pero tu familia impedirá tu asignación… - le informó exageradamente enojado.

No lo harán porque no saben a dónde estoy, debe respetar mi decisión doctor Labath – le pidió ella ahora nombrándolo por el apellido.

Candy ¿estás segura? – le preguntó una vez más.

Sí, no tenga miedo, he estado en situaciones peores y no ha pasado nada – respondió tan tranquila que de hecho hacia que fuera totalmente cierto.

Bueno… mañana seguiremos hablando de esto, ahora a descansar, Leonora vendrá a tomarte los datos de tu ingreso – le ordenó y avisó.

¿A dónde? ¿Aquí? – preguntó incomoda, lo que menos quería era ser internada.

Sí, es eso o que le hable a tu familia, por cierto el señor Grandchester está aquí, ¿quieres que duerma contigo? – le preguntó dulcemente.

Sí, afuera hace frío – respondió ella bajando la mirada, tenía que convencer ahora a Terry para que la dejase ir a Europa, bajo su supervisión.

Bueno, le avisaré – respondió y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

¿Cuánto tiempo? – cuestionó la rubia preocupada.

Por lo menos un par de días. Ya veremos mañana – el pelirrojo se despide de ella con una venia, haciéndola sonreír. ¿Señor Grandchester? – cuando sale al pasillo se lo encuentra de frente.

Dígame, ¿sucedió algo más con Candy? – apuró él.

No, sólo me queda decirle que puede pasar la noche con ella, la enfermera le adecuará un sillón para que descanse un poco – le comentó comenzando a retirarse de ahí.

Gracias, le agradezco mucho doctor – se despidió de él apresurándose a entrar a la habitación de Candy.

De nada señor Grandchester – respondió el médico saliendo de esa área.

Candy, ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó Terry al ver que Candy había recostado la cabeza en la almohada.

Un poco cansada Terry – suspiró lentamente mientras trataba de esconder una lágrima de su rostro.

Bueno, ah mira, tengo donde dormir, eso mismo deberías de hacer tú – le recomendó él acercándose y acariciándole la cara.

En eso estaba cuando llegaste – responde ella con sorna.

Está bien, vamos a dormir, pero antes quiero que me digas ¿por qué escogiste Canadá? Es por la guerra.

No Terry, solo me pareció que cambiar de aires es bueno, podrías dormir por favor – le pide ella al castaño para que dejara de preguntar.

Sí…aunque sé que algo me escondes. Algo tuvieron que hacerte allá, quizás fue Albert…. – comenzó a indagar.

No, no es él… de hecho nadie. Sólo quiero alejarme unos momentos de aquí… quiero decir de América – responde no muy feliz.

Vamos Candy, habla conmigo – la toma de la mano cuando llega hasta el borde de su cama.

En serio, no tengo nada, buenas noches – se soltó del agarre y después dio la vuelta para acomodarse y dormir, dejando a Terry desalentado y aún más preocupado.

Habían pasado algunas horas, cuando de pronto Terry oyó un ruido, parecía que alguien sollozaba, abrió un ojo y no vio a Candy en la cama de su habitación, lo cual lo obligó a abrir los dos, ya que eso le había asustado demasiado, pero un leve sorbido se oyó nuevamente; buscó el lugar de donde provenía ese llanto y por fin la había encontrado, en una esquina del amplio ventanal se encontraba Candy, sentada con las piernas flexionadas y llorando, al parecer tenía rato en esa posición pues su cabeza se encontraba recostada sobre sus piernas.

Candy – sin más ella se lanzó a sus brazos al verlo a su altura. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Terry, preocupado, su llanto transmitía un dolor impresionante.

No quiero ir a ningún lado, pero no me puedo quedar, ¿por qué me duele tanto Terry? – preguntaba ella a un desconcertado Terry, que no entendía de qué hablaba.

¿Qué te pasa, Candy? ¡Dímelo! Es que acaso no me tienes confianza, ¡dímelo! – la urgía, ella no era así, algo debía haber sucedido para que llorase de esa forma.

Sólo no me lo preguntes, me duele tanto, además soy muy fuerte…¿lo sabes verdad? – Candy levantó el rostro, Terry la miró a los ojos llorosos y le besó cada uno.

Si lo sé mi amor, pero… en este momento necesito que rompas esa barrera Candy, por favor, dime ¿qué te sucede? – Candy no podía creerlo, todavía la amaba, no podía decirle lo que le pasaba.

Albert…Archie, Annie, la tía abuela y Dorothy, me decían que era bella y hermosa, glotona y dormilona, pero sólo trabajaba y hacía lo que todos me decían, estaba muy sola, Albert ya ni siquiera le veía, siempre tan cansado y tan ocupado, Archie y el trabajo y los celos de Annie, Archie se sentía sólo y me buscó, buscaba una compañía porque Annie al parecer no lo entendía y yo no podía ayudarlo como él hubiera querido. Annie sólo se preocupaba por ayudar a mi tía abuela a convertirme en una dama y yo… no importaba, mis sueños, mis anhelos, mi trabajo ya no me ayudaba. Terry, yo… yo estaba tan triste y no sabía qué hacer, así que me uní al cuerpo médico de cañada y me voy, porque al parecer nadie me necesitaba – explica Candy sin separarse del pecho de Terry y llorando entre cada oración.

Candy, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? No tiene nada de malo sentirse solo, lo hablaste con alguien… - la observa detenidamente, ella baja la mirada y la esconde en los brazos de Terry. Me lo imaginaba – murmura Terry. Entonces Albert no sabe que huiste. Sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo un tiempo, ¿verdad? – pregunta el castaño, sintiendo como asiente la cabeza ella.

Sólo que no quiero darte problemas, pero Robert insiste en que me tome un par de días – le comenta la rubia a su antiguo amor.

¿Quién es Robert? – cuestiona Terry celoso.

El médico que me atendió e insiste en que así sea..a menos que…me vaya a tu casa y te prometa que me alimentaré y que descansaré todo el viaje… - recapitula ella.

No lo harás, Candy – rebate el castaño.

Sí que lo haré, puedo ser responsable por mí misma y lo sabes – reclama ella.

Déjame acompañarte, en el teatro tengo libre estos meses – propone el castaño.

No Terry, no puedo permitírtelo – responde ella, enérgica.

Está bien, no insistiré más, solo levántate e iremos a tu cama – la ayuda y la lleva a la cama, arropándola y dándole las bunas noches.

Terry, me perdonas por haberte puesto en un dilema, yo fui responsable de mi estúpida decisión de dejarte con Susana, fui la tonta que decidió en nombre de tu honor y no te tomé en cuenta – le dijo en tono apenas audible.

Bueno también tuve parte de culpa Candy, no debí haber dejado que partieras. Ahora a dormir bella princesa – le confiesa él admirado por su comentario, en realidad él sabía que algo sucedía porque en su vida Candy se atrevería a confesarle algo así.

Terry… ¿duermes conmigo? – le pide ella, a sabiendas que no la rechazará.

Pero ¿que pensaran los demás? – cuestiona él divertido.

Creí que a ti no te importaba lo que los demás dijeran, además de que no te han reconocido – asegura ella, Terry se queda sorprendido.

Buen punto pecosa, está bien, pero ¿crees que cabremos? – le preguntó viéndolo difícil debido a que ya no era ese muchacho delgado.

Sin duda, mira este espacio es más grande – le dijo señalando.

Pues qué remedio pecas, espero que pueda dormir… - a tu lado lo veo difícil, pensó más para sí.

¿De qué ríes? – le pregunta Candy a Terry.

De que no quepo Candy, ahora duerme – le da un beso en la coronilla y ella cierra los ojos.

¿Puedo abrazarte? – le pregunta tiernamente.

Por supuesto, ven aquí, ahora sí, duerme - la amenaza y se queda profundamente dormida.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo X**

Candy durmió toda la noche junto a Terry, él en una posición claramente incómoda y ella comenzaba a tener vagos sueños de realidades confusas. En la mañana, Leonora hacía su última ronda antes de salir de su turno encontrándose a ambos dormidos profundamente.

Candy, Candy… despierta – Leonora la movió lentamente.

Mmmm Leonora, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Candy somnolienta.

Se han quedado dormidos y si Robert pasa por aquí…¡Uy no! Ni imaginar qué haría. Le podrías pedir al señor Grandchester que se mueva de tu cama – sugirió Leonora ligeramente sonrojada.

¡No quiero! – rebatió el castaño ante su rubia amiga.

Terry, ¿estabas despierto? – le cuestionó la otrora sorprendiéndose un poco.

¡Oh si! Desde hace unos segundos cuando Leonora te llamó por tu nombre – informó el chico a Candy que estaba totalmente enojada.

Entonces ¿qué esperas? – le preguntó ella.

Bueno depende, dormí toda la noche en este pequeño pedazo de cama, entiéndeme seguramente necesitaré un quiropráctico – se quejó el castaño alegremente.

Jajajaja no exageres Terry, me diste dos codazos y además roncas – ahora era el turno de ella.

No es cierto – rebatió él rápidamente.

Bueno no es cierto, pero deberías ver qué cara pusiste – comenzó a burlarse de su castaño amigo.

Eso no es gracioso Candy, si lo que quieres es que me pase allá, lo hubieses pedido – Terry refunfuñando se levantó.

Sí quiero, porque Robert es demasiado serio y se enojaría – aclaró ella.

O sea que te importa más lo que él piense que… lo que yo sienta – exclamó sintiéndose ofendido.

¡Señor Grandchester! – exclamó Leonora alarmada.

Mejor me voy, tu silencio lo ha dicho todo – el herido caminó rumbo a la puerta, haciendo que Leonora y Candy sonrían ante ese dramatismo.

Pero Terry, te enojas por algo sin razón – exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa dentro de su corazón.

Sin razón has dicho, ya veo, adiós señorita enfermera – se despide de Leonora y sale rápidamente, herido del corazón.

¡Candy te pasaste! – la reprendió Leonora dándole un golpecito en la mano.

Bueno tú conoces a Robert, no creo que esté enojado ..bueno quizás un poco – rebatió Candy.

Ay Candy ese pobre chico está enamorado de ti – aclaró Leonora, quitándole la sonrisa del rostro a la rubia.

Lo sé, lo he notado, pero no puedo corresponderle Leonora, yo… yo amo a otro hombre…que está muy lejos de mí – acabó confesando ella.

Candy, dime ¿por qué te enlistaste a la guerra? – pregunta Leonora mientras le toma la presión.

Porque es nuestro deber Leonora – le responde observando la técnica para la toma de presión.

Sí señorita Andley, pero también lo es tu familia – recalca Leonora cuando la rubia desvía la mirada, deteniéndose a pensar en Albert.

Veo que ya lo saben, siento que se hayan enterado así…de esa manera – mira de lado a Leonora sin sentir culpabilidad.

Nos enteramos por Terry, Robert habló con él y creo que Terry supuso que ya les habías contado, además Robert conoce a tu tutor Candy – le informa lo cual al oír esa referencia le emocionó un tanto y al mismo tiempo le preocupó en demasía.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Candy.

Sí, no estoy muy segura… algo de eso oí – Leonora se había dado cuenta del cambio en el rostro de Candy.

Ya veo – la rubia trató de sonreír.

Candy, ¿por qué no me dices qué pasa? – insistió Leonora.

No sé de qué hablas Leonora – respondió ella rápidamente.

No sabes…o no me quieres decir… respondió Leonora tratando de averiguar más cosas.

Sólo voy a donde me necesitan… Leonora, en verdad sé lo que hago y por eso debes ayudarme – le tomó la mano a Leonora.

¿En que…? ¡No Candy! ¡No puedo hacerlo! – se alejó ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sí puedes, sólo tienes que llevarle a Robert el alta y hacerla pasar por una receta, Leonora por favor – suplicó la rubia.

No, no lo haré, Candy debes entenderme – le pidió ella volviendo a su tarea.

Lo hago, gracias de todos modos – le pidió disculpas y volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos.

Pero Terry puede convencer a Robert, ¿por qué no se lo propones? – respondió Leonora sonriente.

¡Wow, buena idea! Lo malo es que no aceptará, lo conozco – rebatió la rubia.

Me lo imagino – sonrió Leonora de vuelta.

Leonora, no es lo que te imaginas – reprendió la rubia.

Cualquier imaginación que tenga es corta. Debo irme – se volteó dirigiéndose a la puerta y sonriendo para sí misma.

Sí, será lo mejor – al ver que Leonora salía recogió sus manos y se dio la vuelta al lado contrario de la puerta, viendo como ululaba el aire y revoloteaba las hojas de los árboles.

Terry regresó a la habitación con un papel en mano.

¡Candy! – la llamó una voz apenas conocida, ya que se encontraba dormitando profundamente.

No dije nada… bostezó ella.

¡Qué dices Candy? Mira lo que tengo aquí… - le susurró en el oído para que despertara.

¿Qué es eso? – volteo el rostro sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Me haré responsable de ti en estos días – respondió Terry viendo la emoción en el rostro de su rubia amiga…por ahora.

¡En serio! ¿Qué le dijiste a Robert? – se irguió sobre la cama para saber cómo le había hecho para que la pusieran a su cuidado.

Nada, sólo que para tu desgracia conoce a Albert y es de suponerse que le va avisar – le informó Terry.

¿Te dijo eso? – cuestionó la rubia.

No, para nada, pero fue fácil convencerlo, ya sabes talento Grandchester – presumió el castaño.

¡Terry…gracias! – Candy lo abrazó cálidamente.

De nada pecosa, ahora debes de ir a cambiarte para que podamos irnos, te parece – le respondió, apartándola cariñosamente, su cercanía le afectaba de sobremanera.

Sí Terry, gracias – se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

De nada Candy, sé cómo lo vas arreglar – se dijo así mismo.

Y ahora que le digo, no puedo decirle realmente a dónde me voy porque hará todo lo posible por no dejarme ir… - susurró preocupada y más para sí que para él.

Albert se encontraba meditando en la proa de la embarcación, llevaban ya dos semanas en completo mutismo, el día de pesca sería ese misma mañana y nadie había salido aún, Watson se había disipado hacia unas horas y se encontraba en la cocina, olisqueando el desayuno. Terry, aquel hombre que conocía desde hace algunos años era un misterio, qué podría haberle platicado Candy y cómo podría hacerse de ese secreto; había visto a Terry venir a la proa en ocasiones, sonreírle al viento y susurrar su nombre, lo que más le intrigaba era cuando decía: ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Qué era lo que rememoraba, Terry? Era eso lo que se preguntaba frecuentemente. En ese momento Terry se asomaba a la cubierta, cubriéndose del sol.

¡Hola Terry, buen día! ¿Listo para pescar? – le preguntó el rubio alegremente.

Por supuesto, pero no antes del desayuno – recordó el castaño.

Watson está al pendiente de eso, sabes Terry pensé en lo que me dijiste de platicar un poco…como antes – refirió Albert.

Con que amaneciste conversador – se burló el castaño haciendo que Albert sonriera.

Por supuesto, vamos Terry, debes entender que estoy preocupado, merecía unos días para tranquilizarme y no cometer tonterías – le informó Albert, tenía que hacer que entrara en confianza, tenía que saber lo que esa cabeza ocultaba.

¿Días has dicho? Creo que te has demorado mucho, son semanas más bien – reclamó el castaño con justa razón.

Ya extrañaba esto…a ver si no un día me dices que Candy pasó algunos días contigo antes de fugarse por completo…jajaja – Albert soltó una broma al aire.

Lo hizo, la tuve aquí un par de días – respondió el castaño sonriente y bajando la mirada al mar, recordando esos dulces momentos, mientras un atribulado Albert le observaba y al mismo tiempo lo odiaba por haber compartido con su amor los últimos momentos en América y no con él que la amaba tanto.

¿Qué dices? – lo enfrentó total e iracundamente molesto, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y soltándolo segundos más tarde, situación que no pasó desapercibida por Terry, que sin entender solo atinó a frotarse la zona aquella que tuvo a ser sujeta. Bueno me sorprendió…un poco, disculpa – respondió y se disculpó Albert, volviendo a su lugar.

Se ha descuidado un poco, se desvaneció en mi departamento – le informó él.

Y ¿estaba bien? – sonó preocupado y estaba molesto.

Sí, sólo que si antes pensabas que guardaba secretos, ahora estoy muy seguro de que así es – se burló mirando al rubio.

Sí, nadie sabía que se había fugado y eso nos sorprendió a todos, ninguna pista, sólo tuvimos que saberlo por el hospital realmente, si no, nunca nos hubiésemos enterado – comentó Albert.

Lo que me dices me parece increíble, realmente increíble. Tanto que no supe en realidad lo que sucedía, no me quiso decir nada y bueno, realmente pensaba que ella me iba a decir algo – se quejó amargamente el chico.

Y ¿qué crees que te iba a decir? Les aviso que iré a la Guerra, como enfermera – comentó el rubio burlón.

Eso es sarcasmo, ¿lo sabías? – cuestionó Terry al ver a su rubio amigo hacer muecas.

Bueno Terry, espero poder verte de mejor ánimo de acuerdo – le dio una palmada con la mano abierta en el omóplato izquierdo.

De acuerdo – respondió Terry, mirándolo como se dirigía al comedor, mientras él suspiraba y recordaba el fresco aliento de Candy, por las noches que pasó a su lado.

Continuará…

Lo siento, lo siento, sé que está pequeñísimo, pero debía subirlo así….Saludos!


End file.
